BBC World War I centenary season
The BBC World War I centenary season is the marking of the centenary of World War I across the BBC. Programming started in 2014 and will last until 2018, corresponding to 100 years after the war. The BBC season will include 130 newly commissioned radio and television programmes which will last over 2500 hours, including more than 600 hours of new content. The programmes will be broadcast on over twenty BBC television and radio stations. Overview The World War I centenary season was announced on 16 October 2013 by the BBC. Adrian Van Klaveren, the BBC World War I centenary controller called the project the "biggest and most ambitious pan-BBC project ever commissioned". The series will feature a wide variety of programming that according to its producers is intended to present a more neutral and accurate picture of the war than the view commonly held by the public. In support of this goal, several programmes will explore lesser-known topics such as the experiences of troops from New Zealand and Australia in the Gallipoli Campaign and several others will be focused on presenting the impact that the war has had on the world today. Other programmes will attempt to show the effect that the war had on the individuals involved in it and one documentary will show numerous veteran interviews that were filmed for the BBC documentary The Great War on the conflict's fiftieth anniversary in 1964 but were omitted from that programme. The series will also feature a number of live broadcasts on the 100th anniversaries of significant events during the war, beginning with a broadcast from Sarajevo, the site of assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria, on 28 June 2014. Other event anniversaries that will likely have dedicated live broadcasts include the Battle of the Somme on 1 July 2016, the Battle of Jutland on 31 May 2016, and the Battle of Passchendaele on 31 July 2017. The programmes will be broadcast on over twenty different BBC television and radio stations including BBC One, BBC Two, BBC Three, BBC Four, BBC Parliament, BBC News, BBC World News, BBC Alba, CBBC, CBeebies, BBC World Service, BBC Radio 1, BBC Radio 2, BBC Radio 3, BBC Radio 4, BBC Radio Cymru, BBC Radio Ulster, BBC Radio Foyle, BBC Radio Scotland, BBC Radio nan Gàidheal and BBC Asian Network. Programmes Documentaries Historical debate Arts and music The following Arts & Music programmes will be shown: Artists of War, Writers of the Somme, The Great War – An Elegy: A Culture Show Special, The Poet who Loved the War: Ivor Gurney, 1914–1918 – The Cultural Front, Music on the Brink, The Ballads of the Great War, Live in Concert – The Vienna Philharmonic in Sarajevo, A Soldier and a Maker – Ivor Gurney on Radio 3, Music in the Great War and Soldier Songs. Drama The following drama programmes will be broadcast: The Crimson Field, The Passing-Bells, War Poems, Great War Diary, 37 Days, Our World War, Oh, What a Lovely War, All is Calm – The Christmas Truce, War Horse, Home Front and Tommies. Across the UK The following Across the UK programmes will be broadcast: Ireland's Great War, My Great-Granddad's Great War, With Love from the Front, The Man who Shot the Great War, Our Place in the War, And the Band Played Waltzing Matilda, Ballad of the Unknown Soldier, The Photograph/An Dealbh, Diary of World War One, Eòrpa – HMS Timbertown, The Handsome Lads/Na Gillean Grinn, The Battlefield/Sìnt' Sa Bhlàr, The School That Went to War, Shinty Heroes/Curaidhean Na Camanachd, Weekly War Briefing/Seachdain Sa Chogadh, Small Hands in a Big War, The Writers' Propaganda Bureau, Welsh Towns at War, Cymry 24, The Welsh and World War One/Cymry’r Rhyfel Byd Cyntaf, The Greatest Welshman Never Heard Of, The Great War Live, Wales and the Great War Today, The Man they Couldn't Kill – Frank Richards and the Great War and Stiwdio. Children Special editions References External links *Marking the centenary of World War One across the BBC Category:2014 British television programme debuts Category:2010s British television series Category:Upcoming television series Category:Works about World War I Category:BBC history projects Category:English-language television programming